Of Rhythms and Routines
by Adobo-chan
Summary: For Jaime: TezukaFuji oneshot. Tezuka has built his entire life around schedules and time. But, after Fuji steps back into his life, he's not so sure anymore...


**AN**: I have a giftfic for **Jaime-buchou** (don't ask if you don't know). I wanted to give her something, she requested **TezuFuji**, but this wasn't what I wanted to write for her. I had started this before I got her answer, so this is just a present to her and the other TezuFuji fans before the fic with the plot bunny she wanted. Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

**Summary**: Tezuka/Fuji one-shot. Tezuka has built his entire life around schedules and time. But, after Fuji steps back into his life, he's not so sure anymore...

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved.

**Warnings**: Grammar and spelling errors may be present, as well as my inexperience with Tezuka/Fuji.

_Of Rhythms and Routines_

"This happens a little too often, ne, Tezuka?"

Slitted eyes shifted towards the other occupant of the small covering, before returning his attention back to the sight in front of him. The quiet patter of water danced across the projection covering their heads, as well as the world around them. Cars drove by as the two waited in the bus stop area, the different vehicles already slicked wet by the light shower of early spring.

"I suppose it does. Not much we can do about it, though, Fuji," he replied, watching as the cloudy afternoon's light escaped the thick barrier of the clouds. Yes, this wasn't an everyday occurence, but it was common enough for the two college freshmen, though it shouldn't have been. They had both gone onto two very different paths with little chance of them crossing ever again. But, then again, life had thrown quite a few things at them and their team, so maybe this shouldn't have been so surprising.

Once the seniors had left high school, leaving their pillar and his two senpai, Fuji had gone to study at a nearby college, specializing in philosophy. The innerworkings of the human mind was fascinating, and, truly, no one knew more about a person's psyche than the one who was usually playing with others' minds himself. Thus, Fuji thought of it as a very fitting major, along with minor in photography. He was also toying with the idea of psychiatry before Eiji had all but begged him to reconsider, saying that he wanted to live in a world where one Fuji was the _only_ Fuji. So, with a half-hearted sigh, Fuji had given in and said yes to his best friend.

Instead, he convinced Inui in taking it.

This left Kikumaru sobbing into Oishi's shoulder, crying that he'd have to move far, far away to escape the insanity that would overtake Japan in a few years. Of course, Inui immediately noted this and began planning his future office, seeing if he could fit a menu to also allow relaxing juices for his patients. Tezuka had put his foot down on that, saying that getting the health services involved in one's business, which _should_ have nothing to do with food, wouldn't be a smart move.

Still, polluting the minds of tired, older people wouldn't help the world, not that Inui cared. Only hell would describe his future plans, so everyone, aside from Fuji, decided that they'd move to another part of the world to live free from the chaos that would ensue. That, or they'd make a deal with Inui and turn a blind eye to it all, whichever came first.

As for the others, they too had gone to other various colleges, but remained in touch for the most part. None of them were too busy to come together and celebrate Seigaku High's good tennis season, led by both Momo and Kaidou as partners. Neither had been given any formal titles, so it had blurred so much overtime that the club members didn't even know what to call either of their leaders, opting for 'Kaidou-buchou' and 'Momo-chan-buchou', which was awkward but easier to handle. And as for the school's alumni, the chance for everyone to reunite was never turned down, not even by a somewhat reluctent Tezuka.

Their former captain had gotten into Tokyo University, passing and acing the high school exit and Tokyo's entrance exams without much effort. Then again, everything had come fairly easy to him, so no one really expected less then greatness, which he achieved, in a dubious sort of haze. He had taken interest in foreign affairs, after his time in Germany, and found that becoming involved in that part of the government was quite exhilerating. The only other interest that even matched that feeling was tennis, which he still played with vigor, though not with the same goal. He had passed down his love and future onto the one boy who'd take the world with surprise, just like he knew he would.

So, Tezuka had contented himself to a fairly peaceful life. Besides school, tennis, eating, sleeping, and studying, there was little else that occupied his time. There was no other sense of normalcy than the routine that he had sentenced himself to, nor did he really mind that. To be honest, he liked it more; he had a set rhthym, a continuous pace for himself, and it had been that way for a while. At least, until Fuji walked back into his life.

It wasn't very obvious, mind you, but very slow and sneaky. In the beginning, it wasn't often when the former tensai and his captain met. A bookstore; a parking lot; even just a common walking route; they were all random places. The conversations would be minimal, non-existent even, and then they'd both go on their ways. It was always very casual, like a person brushing against your shoulder when you walked along a busy street, felt but completely unintentional.

After a while, though, it didn't feel that way.

To be honest, he didn't even know when it started. There were just times when that Tezuka would be expecting Fuji, even being bold enough to glance around for the other youth. Sometimes he would search for a bit, hoping that nothing had happened to the angelic-looking boy. Those were times when Tezuka hated getting his hopes up, forgetting that Fuji wasn't part of the schedule he had made himself, but was merely a variable in it.

But, the amazing thing about Fuji was, every time that happened, the next time they meet up, he apologized for not being there, as if it was his fault that he had missed a date or something. Tezuka always tried to wave it off, pretending that he wasn't expecting him, and said that there were no official plans. He tried to make Fuji feel like he didn't do anything wrong, even though the stoic boy wanted to make him feel like he did sometimes. And, everytime, Fuji's eyes open and flash, almost dangerously, at him before he smiles tightly and agrees. It's almost as if he wants to say something, to correct him, but doesn't and merely nods his head.

It happens every once in a while, and, when it does, Tezuka occasionally wonders what Fuji keeps wanting to say, but supposes that it's not any of his business. Usually, Fuji would just voice his thoughts and that would be the end it it. Therefore, if he wouldn't tell him, then Tezuka wouldn't pry. He'd never been particularly nosy anyway.

Even now, as they stood beneath the shelter of a small bus stop, they said nothing after their usual greeting; instead, both opted to wait out the rain in their usual silence. Sitting on the rickety bench, Fuji watched the world with closed eyes as usual. Every so often Fuji's fingertips would reach out and feel the coolness of the water slide against his fingertips. And, every time, Tezuka would peak out of the corner of his eyes to watch the small joy that seemed to dance upon his friend's features every time the rain touched him.

"Saa... Tezuka," Fuji spoke, after retracting his hand and wiping the rainwater against the side of his jeans. He looked up at him with his same content smile and continued. "We haven't talked much lately. Has anything new happened?"

Such an innocent question. Fuji always asked simple things, and Tezuka usually didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if there was much to say; after all, he had heard most of it before. He knew Tezuka had practically timed everything in his life to the last nanosecond, and yet he still asked. Fuji certainly was a strange one.

"You already know my answer," he replied, never tearing his eyes from the light shower. Fuji chuckled, as if in agreement, and his grin grew wider.

"Yes," he said quietly, standing up from his former placement to walk over to him. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Then why ask a trivial question?"

"Really now, Tezuka," Fuji said, a slight mocking in his tone to combat Tezuka's usual sharpness, "Every time we meet is trivial, and I have yet to hear you complain about that."

There was a crease in Tezuka's forehead, a slight look of irritation on his usually blank features, which Fuji noted with a metaphorical pat on the back. Getting the other to show any type of emotion was somewhere between getting Momo to go on a diet or trying to remove a racket out of Taka's hands, which were both pretty difficult (the former being impossible, mind you).

"Then you don't have to stay," Tezuka said curtly, turning his head to look down at the other man. Fuji heard a concealed tone, knowing that the other was a bit more vexed at him now.

"I have nowhere else to go. It's raining," Fuji replied calmly, meeting the other's eyes with his own piercing orbs, taking one step closer. He noted that Tezuka had turned to meet him, his arms crossed over his chest with his feet planted on the floor.

"Then, after this, we'll just leave..."

"And meet up again, yes."

Tezuka sighed then, running a hand through his dark locks, something Fuji was fairly interested in feeling himself. However, he brushed it aside when the other looked down at him with a frown, some confusion marring his features. Patterns, rhthyms, they were things that Tezuka made a part of his life, so he could keep track of whatever was in it. But, with Fuji, he had his own, entirely different, pace and it seemed to differ from his own completely.

"Why? It's pointless..." he murmured, the last part more to himself than Fuji. Nevertheless, Fuji heard it and glared up at the other man, offended at his comment, but the other finished, "and it throws my life off..."

"No, Tezuka," he said, the blue fire of his eyes pinned on him. Tezuka immediately knew he said that outlou and was about to apologize, but was silenced by the other's reply, defense lining his voice. " You're wrong, Tezuka.

"Our meetings are what keep your entire life on track."

For a second, Tezuka looked taken aback, eyes widened with brows raised. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to deny that claim, but instead mouthed like a fish out of water. Fuji smirked, all of his innocent good looks gone, now turned into a sinful-like beauty before Tezuka. What he said... wasn't completely wrong, Tezuka admitted reluctantly, looking at Fuji with a hard gaze.

It was true, his life was a pattern, with a sense of originality when Fuji stepped in. The moments shared were once in a while and, although they were not planned, most were pleasant, giving him a nostalgic feeling everytime. However, to say his life was based off those unsure meetings and doubtful circumstances was pushing it. After all, he didn't build everything around Fuji. At least, he tried not to.

So maybe that was why everything always came back to him.

"So perhaps Tezuka doesn't know everything," Fuji smiled, all malice wiped away with that gentle grin. Seeing him switch moods so easily, Tezuka wondered if he had just been toyed with. There were very few people who could ever do that, and, unfortunately, Fuji was one of them. But, somehow, he wasn't surprised at the idea, as he granted himself a small smile.

"I know a lot, Fuji," he replied, treading toward his friend, "and you do too. But, you know what? The one thing we both know is the one thing we'll never really admit.

"After all, our feelings are what keep us in this round-about game."

With that, Tezuka cleared what little distance was between them, noticing the split second had come ever faster with Fuji's help. This time, he didn't ignore the need to want Fuji because it was that very feeling that drove him to separate from his predictable lifestyle. And it seemed that Fuji was more than pleased to help him.

After that thought, everything melted away with the sound of the rain.

* * *

**AN**: I should be burned at the stake for writing this. (I'm not familiar with this pairing, so I can't say this was a great piece.) I'll do better on the next one. So, review and I'll make sure to start my other TezuFuji fic in a little bit. 


End file.
